Secret Life of the President
by YuriChan220
Summary: Kochou is known to be a strict student council president. But she hides a deep secret: she works as a maid at a cafe.


**Secret Life of the President**

 **Pairing: Kochou x Kanzaki**

 **Genre: Romance/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hooray! Kochou gets her own story! And by that, I mean, some of you might remember me putting Kochou in my other story, "Love for a Spaniard". Well, here it is, everyone! Kochou finally stars as the main protagonist in her own story! And who could be a better waifu than Kanzaki herself? I know she's a tomboy and all, but ij my opinion, I'm going to have her without her spiked hair in this story. Cause she's really cute with her hair down. Hehe!**

 **A-anyways! I'm also gonna put down some things like minor foul language, something I don't usually do when writing stories. Cause...I can see Kochou acting that way. So, um, enjoy!**

"Hey!" A girl with very long brown hair tied in four drills shouts as she points to one girl. "Your tie is totally crooked! You know you have to look decent when coming to school!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"And you! Why all the jewelry? Too much can be dangerous!"

"B-but...I want to be fashionable..."

The brunette in drills grits her teeth as she puts her hands on her hips. "Grrrr! Take off ALL of those jewelry and wear a few at a time! There's no need for you to overdo it!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

The third girl starts trembling in fear and just quickly runs away along with the others. The brunette turns and shouts, "Hey! I'm not finished with you! You hear me!?"

None of them respond to her calls. She just sighs and heads to the student council room. The strict brunette, known as Kochou, is the student council president and a third year here at Hakuoh Girls Academy. She became president due to her intense leadership and personality and all the girls look up to her...if it's not her strict personality, that is. Kochou is very diligent and always feels powerful whenever she gives orders or scolds other girls who are disobeying the rules. For her, she is happy to be student council president.

At the student council, there are a few other girls who work with her. There is Chihaya, the girl with blue hair tied in a pony-tail, the vice president. Kisaragi, the silver haired girl with a cold personality, who is the secretary and Ranmaru, the girl with long orange hair tied in a pony-tail as well, and holding a teddy bear. She is the treasurer, meaning collecting money from students for certain charity events and permission to go on trips and such.

Kochou is sitting at the front desk. She looks up at Chihaya.

"Hey, Chihaya, how's it coming on the guide for the school rules?"

"President, isn't this a bit much?" The kind hearted girl asks as she holds up the book, turning a few pages. "I mean, you're really being hard on the girls if you're going to ban things like jewelry and stuff."

Kochou closes her eyes. "Well, many of them overdo it, so it has to be banned if it means saving their lives."

"President..."

The brunette stands up from her chair and heads for the door. "I'm heading out to do other stuff. Keep doing your work."

"Yes, ma'am!"

The one other task Kochou does is patrolling after school. This is one of her duties as president. The brunette walks down the halls until she hears some girls talking near a classroom. She walks over to see the same 3 girls who were at the front gate, begging a freshman to clean the classroom for them. Kochou stomps over towards them.

"Hey!" She shouts. "Go clean the classroom yourselves! You lazy bums just don't know when to learn, do you?"

"President..." the timid freshman says.

"I'll take it from here," Kochou says as she waves her hand. "Go ahead."

The girl nods and runs off. A blonde girl tied in pig tails turns to her.

"You three better clean that classroom right now!" Kochou shouts. "I don't care if you are too damn lazy!"

"Later," the blonde girl sighs heavily. "Come on, Kurumi, Saki. This girl bothers me."

Kochou notices that the blonde girl still has jewelry all over her, so she stomps over and grabs her arm. "Hey! I thought I told you to take those off already!"

"I said I'll do them later," the blonde says.

"Karinka..." the pink haired girl, Kurumi says.

The brown haired girl, Saki, just takes a few steps backwards.

Kochou feels that she is about to explode. She squeezes the blonde's wrist tighter while gritting her teeth.

"If you don't take those off, I'll just have to take them by force!"

The three girls feel a scary aura within Kochou, like a demon has possessed her. Karinka yanks her arm off of the brunette's and the three girls take off.

"Hey! Your cleaning!" Kochou calls.

"We'll remember this!"

The brunette sighs heavily. Suddenly, she hears some crying coming from the corner.

"What now?" She walks toward where the sound is coming from and sees a girl crying in front of another girl with short brown hair and large breasts just like Kochou's.

"Hey, what's going on?" She asks.

The short haired girl turns to the student council president. "Oh, um...I just turned down another girl."

Kochou gasps and grits her teeth. "You again!?" She knows very well that this girl, the tomboyish girl, is Kanzaki. She is known to be very popular amongst the other girls and is treated like a prince due to her boy like appearance, plus her choice of attire, which irritates Kochou a lot.

The girl who got rejected quickly runs off in tears. Kochou stomps toward the tomboy and glares at her.

"Hey, you...Miss Tomboy," she says. She always calls her that due to Kanzaki's appearance. "Didn't I tell you that you need a better way to reject these girls? How long are you going to keep this up?"

Kanzaki backs away a bit with her hands up. "I-I'm sorry, but...I'm just not ready for it yet."

Kochou sighs and turns around. "Fine. But remember that I'm still watching you." She then leaves without another word.

**Later**

The brunette walks down the street toward her home. She is still angry about the fact that Kanzaki rejects every girl she is confessed to. 'Making girls cry,' she thinks to herself. 'How cruel.' She crosses the street and heads toward her home. She opens the gate and enters her house.

"I'm home," she calls.

No response. She heads towards the living room where her mother is. She is busy cleaning and such non-stop.

"I'm home, Mom," she says.

"Oh, welcome home, Kochou," she says.

The brunette looks around the house. It looks so sparkly clean than it did when she left the house. "Mom, you've been working extra hard. It's more tidy than before."

"Yeah, I decided to get going and organize some things," her mother says.

"I'm worried, though. You should take a break, right?"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry."

"Okay." Kochou is about to leave when her mother calls her again.

"Kochou, your manager called from the maid cafe," she says. "Their employee couldn't make it, so you have to take over."

Kochou gasps in shock. "Seriously!? Then I should go right now!" She rushes to her room to change into her casual clothing and rushes back to kiss her mother good-bye and head out of the house.

**Futaba Maid Cafe**

"Welcome back, Master!" Kochou and 2 other co-workers, Aoi and Akane say in unison as another customer walks in.

"Right this way please!" The red-heaired girl, Akane, says cheerfully as she leads the customer to her seat.

The girls are wearing maids outfits that are a bit short on them, including stockings with garter straps. For Kochou, because of her large breasts, it shows half of her cleavage. The manager, Aoi Futaba, the girl with long beautiful blue hair, turns to the brunette.

"Ko-chan," she says. "Sorry for calling you on short notice."

"Ah, no problem," Kochou says, smiling. "At least there will be a lot of expenses this month."

"Um, Miss Ko-chan?" A young man says.

"Yes?"

"May I have one of those cutesy, cutesy rice omelettes, please?"

Kochou giggles and bows. "One cutesy, cutesy rice omelette coming up, Master~!" As a policy of this cafe, employees always have to be cheerful and polite when serving their customers. For Kochou, it was a little difficult at first, but she got used to it as the days went by.

After serving her customer, she decides to take out the trash since it's already filled up. She exits through the back door and drops the large garbage bag with a heavy exhale.

"Damn! I can't believe I'm working here like this!" She groans as she puts the trash away. "But I heard that they have greater expenses, so it couldn't be helped. If anyone saw me, I'd be crushed..."

"Oh?" A familiar voice says. "What's this?"

Kochou turns and gasps at Kanzaki standing there staring at her. 'N-n-no waaaay!' She thinks. 'Not Miss Tomboy!'

"So," Kanzaki says. "Our student council president is working as a maid, huh? Interesting."

"N-n-n-no! It's just..."

"I'm gonna go..." With that, the tomboyish girl walks away, leaving Kochou standing there, trembling in fear.

She makes a run for it in the break room and slams the door shut. "No...no...No! This can't happen!" The brunette drops down to her knees, groaning. "She's probably going to spread it to the entire school! That their diligent student council president is working as a maid here! Ohhhh, I wanna die! I wanna crawl in a hole and never come out..."

Kochou keeps rambling on and on that she doesn't notice Akane walking in. The red-head accidentally steps on the president and screams upon realizing it. Aoi runs to see what's going on and finds Kochou on the floor.

"Ko-chan," she says. "If you're not feeling well, you should-"

"N-no, I'm fine..." Kochou replies.

**Later**

"I'm heading home," Kochou calls as she exits through the back door.

"Good work today!" Aoi calls back.

As she closes the door, she gasps in surprise at the sight of Kanzaki leaning against the wall.

"Ah, you're here," she says.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Kochou shouts.

The tomboy shrugs. "Just making sure. That our president is working as a maid. For real."

"Shut up!"

She then hears Akane saying that she'll be heading home as well. Kochou quickly grabs Kanzaki by the arm.

"L-let's go somewhere else!" She panics.

"Huh?"

"Now!" Kochou drags the tomboy to a nearby park and explains everything.

"I see." Kanzaki says. "So you're working because...of family problems?"

"Yes," Kochou replies. "I don't know why...but Father passed away about a year ago. Since then, we were nearly running out of money, so Mom and I were discussing our solution. And I chose this."

"Shouldn't you have gone to a more decent one?"

"I tried. But none of them worked out."

"I see." Kanzaki glances up at the night sky for a bit.

The student council president looks up at the tomboy. Even though she is a nice person, Kochou could not tell what Kanzaki is thinking. After about 15 minutes, the two stop talking and head home.

**Kochou's House**

The brunette is sitting at her desk, doing her homework. But she stops writing and just stares at her papers. She couldn't let her secret get revealed since Kanzaki discovered it. It will totally ruin her image and she does not want that. She sighs and rests her head on her hand.

"Why can't I catch a break...?" She says to herself.

**Next day**

Kochou is patrolling the school again after it's over. So far, everything is fine until the incident with Kanzaki appears in her head. Why can't she get over it? But now that she thinks about it, her secret about being a part time maid is not mentioned at all. And that's a good thing...for now.

"Kochou!" Someone calls.

The brunette looks up and sees her two friends and members of the Student Council, Chihaya and Kisaragi.

"What's up? You seem a little down," the bluenette says.

"No, no, I was just thinking about something," Kochou says.

"Ummm...we got a big favor to ask you," Chihaya says.

"Huh?"

The three girls head outside and around the back of the school. There is a large punching bag on the stairs for some reason.

"What...is this doing here?" Kochou asks.

"Who knows?" Chihaya shrugs. "But we found this right when we were about to go to the flower arrangement club."

The student council president sighs. "The female boxing club just doesn't give a damn do they? Here, stand back. Let me handle this."

"Wait! Kochou!" Chihaya says. "It's really stinky and heavy!"

Kochou grabs the chain and turns around. "I will be...just...FINE!" Summoning all her strength, she kicks the bag from behind her and throws it over head to the ground towards the door.

Then, the door slams open. "WE'RE THE FEMALE BOXING CLUB! WHAT'S GOING ON!?" All the girls shout in unison.

Kochou points her finger at them. "Get this thing out of here immediately!"

"Ahhhh! Y-yes, ma'am!" Without hesitation, the girls lift up the bag and work together to move it out of the way.

"Wooow, Kochou!" Chihaya squeals. "That's really amazing!"

"It's no big deal," the brunette says, shrugging. "It feels a lot lighter than I thought."

Chihaya hugs her happily. "We're so happy!"

"Here, as a token of thanks," Kisaragi says softly as she hands her a flower.

The brunette takes it and smiles. "Thanks...you two."

A few minutes of silence and then Chihaya speaks up. "Hey, isn't that Kanzaki over there?"

"Huh!?" Kochou swiftly turns her head and sees the tomboy. "What are you doing here!?"

Kanzaki just chuckles. "Oh, nothing. See ya." She turns and walks away.

"Kanzaki is sooooo cute!" Chihaya swoons.

Kochou sweat drops. "So you love her too, huh?"

The blunette puts her hand on her cheek. "Oh, she's just so charming! With her boyish looks and how she's a knight in shining armor! All the girls fall for her, too!" Her excitement fades as she drops to her knees. "But she rejects every girl! I don't understand..."

Kisaragi pets her with a nervous smile. "Kanzaki is a strange person..."

Kochou gasps at her words. 'That's it! Maybe Miss Tomboy is not really interested to see me in a maid outfit'

However, that's what she thought. When she is working at the Maid Cafe again, when another customer enters, she is in complete shock from a very familiar girl.

'Wh-wha...what is SHE doing here!?' She thinks.

"Ah, found you," Kanzaki says.

"Who is that? Is that a guy?" One employee asks.

"No way! It's a girl! Look at her huge boobs!"

"Either way, she looks hot!"

Kochou can feel rage consuming her, but she might lose her job if she blows up at her. With a twitching eyebrow, she bows rather forcefully.

"Welcome to Futaba Maid Cafe, Master~!" She says, cheerfully.

She then leads Kanzaki to her seat, serves her coffee and turns to walk away. The tomboyish girl just stares at Kochou's maid outfit. The brunette's eyebrows twitch even more, trying to keep her composure.

"Is that your girlfriend?" Aoi asks. "She may look like a boy, but she's so cute and hot!"

"No, she's not..." Kochou replies.

For the next few days, Kanzaki shows up at the cafe, much to Kochou's dismay. Kanzaki being here attracts a lot of attention and this makes the brunette more and more irritated. Aoi and Akane don't mind Kanzaki being here either. One time when the tomboyish girl came again for some ice cream, Aoi walks towards Kochou.

"I just KNEW there is something between you two~!" She says. "You are a perfect match!"

"I-it's not like that at all!" Kochou tries to protest, but Aoi continues to swoon.

**Next Day**

Kochou stomps down the halls, grumbling to herself. She can't stand the sight of Kanzaki any longer. What's with her? What's her plan? Is she doing this to make fun of her? Those questions form around the president's head the most.

"Kochou!" Chihaya calls. "Congrats on winning second on the exams!"

"Second?" The brunette walks over towards the board. "Then, who came in first?"

"Kanzaki," Kisaragi replies, softly.

Kochou lets out a huff and stomps off. 'I can't believe that! Miss Tomboy really likes to mess with me, huh!? That stupid girl!'

She slams open the door to find a couple girls reading something.

"Is that pornographic material?" She asks.

"N-no!" One girl says. "It's just a magazine. Some girls in swimsuits, but not too serious."

Kochou snatches it out of her hands. "Confiscated!"

"Hey! That's no fair!" The first girl says angrily. "You may be the student council president, but that doesn't mean you should treat us badly!"

Kochou's expression softens and nods. "You're right. In that case, I'll have to investigate this matter. All you girls should let me know what you like to read and that must be school appropriate."

"But...that would mean you would have to read all of it. And you're too busy with other stuff," another girl says.

"It's fine..." Kochou says with a small smile. "After all...it's my duties as student council president..."

Outside of the classroom, Kanzaki is there the whole time, listening. She even hears Kochou coughing a little. Letting out a soft sigh, she walks away, worrying.

**Later**

Kochou keeps coughing as she looks through about 13 books so far that the girls offered her. She sighs and looks out the window.

"I'm...really busy..." she mutters.

Just then, a familiar voice startles her. "Wow. You're really torturing yourself."

"Hah!?" Kochou quickly turns toward the tomboyish girl. "What are you doing here!?"

Kanzaki sighs. "Look...it seems that you're pushing yourself too hard. You ought to take a break every once in a while."

The brunette starts to feel dizzy all of a sudden and falls backwards. But she is caught by Kanzaki.

"Whew! That was a close one," she says.

Kochou blushes heavily from this, but she pushes herself away. "Don't touch me! I don't...need your help! I never asked for your help in the first place!"

Kanzaki frowns at her from such words. "If that is what you want..." she then walks away without another word.

**Futaba Maid Cafe**

Kochou's coughing is worse now. She is at the back, having a coughing fit outside. She then looks up at the sky.

"I don't have time to take a break..." she says. "I have to look at the budget...look at all the magazines...and study on top of that..."

She then thinks about what Kanzaki had said to her earlier. About taking a break once in a while so she wouldn't burn herself out. And she also thought about the last thing she said to Kanzaki before she left. She can recall the hurtful expression she had on her face. She didn't mean to say that to her, but as the hardworking girl she is, she can't turn down her duties.

She suddenly gets a headache, but tries to keep on her feet. "I feel like crap..."

"No way!" A familiar voice says. "Is that the president?"

Kochou gasps at three familiar girls. Karinka, Kurumi and Saki.

"Well, what a wonderful surprise," Karinka chuckles.

Kochou just turns away. "This is bad!"

The blond girl grabs her wrist. "Hey, where do you think you're going, Miss President~?"

"L-let go!" The brunette shouts.

"No way, you're going to serve us~!" Karinka says. "You harass other girls, but you work as a maid?"

Kurumi trots towards Kochou. "She's so cute! I want some of her maid outfit!"

"Girls, go easy on her," Saki says softly.

Kochou grits her teeth, feeling too weak to slap away the blonde's hand. 'Damn! I don't have any...strength!'

Karinka chuckles once more. "So you can be girly, too, huh? Isn't that nice? It make me want to touch you~!"

But before the blonde can even lay a finger on her, another hand slaps Karinka's away and Kochou is pulled close towards someone's chest.

"You are not allowed to touch her," Kanzaki says with a serious expression. "Got it?"

"Kyaaa! Kanzaki-sama!?" The three girls shout in unison.

The tomboyish girl feels her forehead with her hand. "Oh, no. You're burning up." She looks at the three girls again and they quickly run off.

Kochou rests her head against Kanzaki's chest, panting. "Haaaah...haaah...I...I'm sorry..."

Kanzaki gasps softly.

"I...I'm so sorry...Kanzaki..." Kochou says softly and closes her eyes.

The tomboyish girl smiles at finally hearing her name. "It's alright," she whispers as she strokes her hair. "Just get some rest."

**Kochou's Home**

"Kochou..." Her mother says.

The brunette wakes up with a cold pack on her head.

"I was so worried. Your boss called and told me you collapsed."

"Sorry, Mom..." Kochou says.

"It's alright," her mother says. "Just get some rest, okay?"

Kochou nods as she leaves the room. She then looks down at a purple scarf on her lap. She recalls Kanzaki wearing that before she passed out. She gives a small smile.

"Maybe if I get better, my head will clear up by then," she says to herself.

But she also has things to talk about with Kanzaki.

**School Roof**

"Don't worry," Kanzaki says. "I don't think those girls will spill the beans."

"And how would you know that?"

"Let's just say...I enjoyed my time with them...and told them to not spread the secret." She turns to the president. "Besides, it's no big deal if the school found out anyway."

"Huh?"

"I mean, it's not illegal to dress like a maid nor it doesn't change who you are either. You're still strong and hard working. That's who you are as a person."

Kochou blushes from Kanzaki's kind words. "Oh, I almost forgot." She holds up a small bag. "Um...thanks for the scarf the other day. But...I couldn't think of anything to repay you. So...just tell me what you want..."

Kanzaki grins. "Welll.."

"Y-yes?"

"Just for today...be my personal maid."

"EEEEEHHHHH!?"

* * *

 **Aoi futaba and Akane Isshiki - Vividred Operation**

 **Kurumi, Karinka and Saki - Steel Angel Kurumi**


End file.
